This invention relates to medical injectors, and syringes, syringe interfaces, syringe adapters and syringe plungers for use therewith. More particularly, the present invention relates to front-loading medical injectors, and syringes, syringe interfaces, syringe plungers and adapters for use with new or existing medical injectors wherein a syringe of special construction is mountable upon and removable from the injectors by a releasable mechanism.
Medical injectors and syringes for injecting contrast media into a patient for imaging biological structures are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,980, issued to D. M. Reilly et al. on Jul. 7, 1987, and entitled xe2x80x9cAngiographic Injector and Angiographic Syringe for Use Therewith,xe2x80x9d which is assigned to the same Assignee as the subject application, discloses an angiographic injector apparatus. The apparatus is designed for injecting contrast media into the vascular system of an animal, in which syringes are rear-loaded into a pressure jacket of the injector. More specifically, the apparatus comprises a rotatable turret which carries a pair of the pressure jackets and which is rotatable so that when one of the pressure jackets, into which a syringe has been rear-loaded, is in an injection position, the other pressure jacket is in a position in which an associated syringe can be rear-loaded. Subsequently, when injection of contrast media from the first syringe is completed, the turret is rotated to move the first syringe to an unloading-loading position, with the second pressure jacket and the syringe concurrently being moved into the injection position.
In the apparatus disclosed in the ""980 patent, a drive member of the angiographic injector can be drivingly connected to, or disconnected from, a plunger of a syringe at any point along the path of travel of the syringe plunger by a releasable mechanism. However, for the releasable mechanism to correctly operate, the syringe plunger must be properly oriented to mate with the injector piston. Further, during loading of the syringe on the injector, the syringe must be correctly aligned within a respective pressure jacket to allow the syringe plunger and the injector piston to connect to and disconnect from each other.
An improved apparatus over the ""980 patent apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,858, issued to D. M. Reilly et al. on Jan. 24, 1995, and entitled xe2x80x9cFront-Loading Medical Injector and Syringe for Use Therewith.xe2x80x9d which is also assigned to the same Assignee as the present application. In the apparatus described in the ""858 patent, the syringe is front-loaded onto, in at least one embodiment, a pressure jacket-less injector, overcoming one of the drawbacks of the ""980 patent injector apparatus.
The injector described in the ""858 patent has a first release mechanism for attaching and releasing the syringe from the injector. In addition, the apparatus includes a second release mechanism that engages and disengages the injector piston from the syringe plunger. Upon rotation of the syringe, the syringe is attached to or released from the injector and, simultaneously, the plunger is attached to or released from the piston. The structure disclosed requires that the syringe be installed on the injector in a specific orientation so that the syringe can releasably engage the injector and, simultaneously, the plunger can releasably engage the piston. In addition, as with the syringe disclosed in the ""980 patent, during assembly the syringe plunger must be correctly oriented within the syringe.
Another injector apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,031, issued to C. Neer et al. on Apr. 5, 1994, and entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus for Injecting Fluid into Animals and Disposable Front Loadable Syringe Therefor.xe2x80x9d The ""031 patent discloses various embodiments of a pressure-jacketed injector wherein a syringe is loaded into and removed from an injector pressure jacket through an opening provided in the front end of the pressure jacket. To retain the syringe within the pressure jacket, for example, during an injection operation, the front end of the syringe is locked to the front end of the pressure jacket. To correctly connect the syringe to the pressure jacket, the syringe may only be inserted into the pressure jacket in one orientation.
In each example discussed above, the syringe must be connected to the injector in a specific orientation to assure proper syringe mounting. Proper alignment is required to assure that the syringe may be operated properly during a medical imaging procedure. The required orientation, however, hinders rapid attachment and replacement of the syringe. The required orientation may also increase the manufacturing assembly cost and complexity of the syringe.
Accordingly, while the above injector and syringe apparatuses have proven effective, a need has arisen for a simpler front-loading medical injector. More specifically, to facilitate further the loading operation, a need has arisen for a syringe that can be easily connected to the injector without regard for the specific orientation of the syringe and/or syringe plunger. In addition, to simplify assembly of the syringe components, a need has arisen for a syringe with a plunger that does not need to be oriented in a specific relation to the barrel or base of the syringe. Furthermore, to minimize the time required to prepare an injector for an injection procedure, a need has arisen for injectors providing automated features.
The present invention provides medical injectors, syringe interfaces, syringe adapters, syringe plungers and syringes for use therewith which address the needs that have arisen for a simpler injector and syringe system. Specifically, the present invention provides, in one aspect, a syringe interface and a mating syringe that cooperate to allow the syringe to be easily, readily and securely fastened to a medical injector. The syringe need not be oriented in any particular manner before being connected to the injector. In addition, the plunger need not be oriented in any particular manner with respect to the barrel of the syringe. The syringe and plunger both are provided with release mechanisms so that the syringe can be quickly installed on and unloaded from the injector and replaced with a new syringe.
To accomplish these objectives, the present invention provides a syringe for engaging an injector. In a preferred embodiment, the syringe includes a syringe body having a syringe forward end adapted to dispense fluid and a syringe rearward end adapted to engage with the injector. A plunger or plunger cover is axially reciprocable within the syringe body. A flange member is disposed at the syringe rearward end. The flange is adapted to engage a flexible ring within a connector mechanism on the injector housing, or on a syringe interface or an adapter connected to the injector housing. The flange and flex ring combination provide for engagement of the syringe to and release of the syringe from the injector. Further, the syringe includes one or more members for engaging the flexible ring to permit disengagement of the syringe therefrom.
In an alternate embodiment, the flange member may be disposed at the syringe forward end and the flexible ring may be disposed on a forward end of a pressure jacket connected to an injector.
In another embodiment, the syringe includes a syringe body having a syringe forward end adapted to dispense fluid and a syringe rearward end adapted to engage with the injector. A plunger or plunger cover is axially reciprocable within the syringe body. At least one tab or flange member (which may be resilient) is disposed at the syringe rearward end. The at least one tab or flange is adapted to engage a wall portion on an injector, or a syringe interface or an adapter connected to the injector, when the syringe engages with the injector. The at least one tab or flange provides for engagement of the syringe to and release of the syringe from the injector.
In still another embodiment, the syringe includes a syringe body having a syringe forward end adapted to dispense fluid and a syringe rearward end adapted to engage with the injector. A plunger is axially reciprocable within the syringe body. At least one resilient tab is disposed at the syringe rearward end. The at least one resilient tab is adapted to engage a wall portion on the injector, or a syringe interface or an adapter connected to the injector, when the syringe engages with the injector. The at least one tab provides for engagement of the syringe to and release of the syringe from the injector.
In an alternate embodiment, the syringe includes at least two resilient tabs adapted to engage the wall portion of the injector when the syringe engages the injector. In still another embodiment, the syringe includes more than two tabs that are arranged around its base so that the syringe securely engages the injector.
The present invention further provides an injector system combining a syringe and an injector. The syringes have the same general constructions as described above. The injector includes an interface adapted to receive the rearward end of the syringe. In a preferred embodiment, the interface of the injector includes a flexible ring for engaging a flange member disposed on the syringe. In an alternate embodiment, the flexible ring may be disposed on a forward end of a pressure jacket connected to the injector, and the flange member may be disposed on the forward end of the syringe to engage the flexible ring.
In another embodiment, the injector includes a forward portion having a first diameter adapted to receive the syringe rearward end. The injector interface also includes a rearward portion having a second diameter, larger than the first diameter, and a ledge disposed between the forward portion and the rearward portion, joining the forward portion and the rearward portion together. The at least one tab on the syringe is adapted to resiliently engage the ledge when the syringe is engaged with the injector. The interface of the injector further includes a collar, reciprocable within the rearward portion adjacent a wall therein, adapted to urge the at least one tab inwardly to disengage the at least one tab from the ledge, thereby enabling removal of the syringe from the injector.
The present invention further provides an injector piston, a syringe plunger assembly and a combined piston/plunger assembly. In a preferred embodiment, the syringe plunger assembly includes a plunger cover and an associated plunger cover support ring disposed within the syringe. In an alternate embodiment, the syringe plunger assembly includes only a plunger cover disposed within the syringe. The injector piston is preferably shaped to complement the shape of the plunger cover. In addition, the injector piston is preferably adapted to push the syringe plunger cover during forward axial movement, without an actual connection being made therebetween. During retraction of the plunger, however, the injector piston is adapter to connectively engage the plunger or plunger cover.
In one embodiment, the piston/plunger assembly includes a piston associated with an injector, a piston sleeve surrounding the piston, a collar connected to one end of the piston sleeve, the collar defining an opening through which the piston extends, a plunger cap connected to the collar, the plunger cap defining an interior space, a gripper extender disposed on an end of the piston within the interior space of the plunger cap, a plurality of slots through a side of the plunger cap, a plurality of grippers disposed through the slots and being engageable with the gripper extender, and a biasing member in contact with the piston sleeve. Upon movement of the piston in a direction, the biasing member biases movement of the piston sleeve to restrict movement in the same direction to cause the gripper extender to push the plurality of grippers through the slots in the plunger cap for engagement with a plunger or rubber cover within a syringe.
In other embodiments, the plunger and piston may be adapted to connect together electromechanically or electromagnetically.
Further in accordance with the embodiments set forth above, the present invention also provides an adapter for receiving a syringe. The adapter engages with an injector and is disposed between the injector and the syringe. The adapter includes an adapter forward end adapted to engage the syringe. In one embodiment, the adapter rearward end has at least one resilient tab that is adapted to engage with the injector.
The present invention further provides for an adapter assembly. The adapter assembly includes an adapter and a syringe for use therewith. In a preferred embodiment, the adapter includes an adapter rearward end comprising a flange member adapted to engage with a flexible ring of an injector. In this embodiment, the adapter would allow an injector designed according to the present invention to accept conventional syringes.
In an alternate embodiment, the adapter may have a rearward end including a mechanism allowing it to mate with existing injectors (such as the injectors disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,677,980, 5,383,858 and 5,300,031, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference) and a forward end including a flexible ring or a ledge or shoulder member allowing it to mate with syringes designed according to the present invention. In this embodiment, the adapter would allow conventional or existing injectors to accept syringes designed according to the present invention.
In addition, the present invention provides methods for engaging or installing the front-loading syringes and adapters of the present invention and/or existing syringes with the front-loading injectors of the present invention and/or existing injectors.
Furthermore, the present invention provides injectors and injector systems having certain automated features that facilitate the preparation thereof for injection procedures.
The present invention offers many advantages over the prior art. For example, the present invention provides a syringe that does not have to be aligned and/or oriented with respect to an injector for installation thereon. Further, the present invention provides a syringe in which alignment, either radially or axially, between the plunger and syringe is not required.
Moreover, the piston of the present invention may be designed so that it does not permanently engage the plunger. So designed, the plunger acts primarily as a pusher during the injection operation. Only when the plunger must be retracted, for example, to aspirate fluid into the syringe, may an engagement mechanism be activated so that the piston connects to the plunger. By virtue of this arrangement, the plunger may be left in any position when the syringe is removed from the injector system.
The present invention, along with the attributes and attendant advantages thereof, will best be appreciated and understood in view of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with, the accompanying drawings.